True Reason
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Severus tells Harry the true reasons on what he had been doing to him the last six years.
1. Chapter 1

True Reason

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: Boy/boy (Harry/Severus). DO Not Read If This Offends You! This Takes Place During HBP.

Summary: Severus finally tells the truth to Harry on what he did to him during the last six years at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Albus, you must be joking. I clearly think I heard you wrong," Severus said as he and Albus were walking around the castle one night.

"Severus, the Dark Lord is at work here. His going to come after Harry any time soon. Shouldn't you be able to tell him before you flee?" Albus asked.

It was the middle of sixth year and right after Slughorn's Christmas party. Albus Dumbledore knew the plans of the Dark Lord already since the Dark Lord reveals them to Severus and that they always come true. Albus also knew that he was going to die by the end of sixth year since that was Draco Malfoy's task. Severus have ignored the question as he looked at him, "The Ring is killing you, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"That's what the ring does when it's dark magic," Albus replied as he was wearing the ring on his finger, "Severus, Horace told me about what happened during the Christmas party," Albus said.

Severus seethed, "He shouldn't have told you anything!" He snapped.

Albus raised his eyebrow, "Of course blowing up right in front of Harry and his date isn't interesting," he said.

"Potter shouldn't have gone with Lovegood. He deserves better then her," Severus replied.

"Severus, when are you going to tell Harry that your in love with him? How long has it been for you, my friend?" Albus asked.

Severus glared, "Second year," he seethed out even though deep inside, he was terrified during second year as he had heard about Harry defeating the Dark Lord as he had founded the Chambers of Secret.

"Before you know it Severus, Harry will be taken by Miss Cho Chang," Albus said with a teasing smile.

Severus twitched, "Albus, you know that I can't take Harry under my wing yet. If the Dark Lord finds out..." he began.

"You could always use a false memory for him. The Dark Lord could never find out," Albus replied.

"I...I want to wait until the Dark Lord is gone and defeated. Besides, I don't even thing Potter like men," Severus said slowly.

"I doubt that," Albus said grinning as he had a conversation not long ago with Harry about Snape.

"What?" Severus asked as he turned quickly to look at Albus.

"Honestly, you and Harry both used Occlumency, right? Didn't you saw the memory or something?" Albus asked smirking.

"Albus!" Severus snapped. Albus sighed as he told Severus about his and Harry conversation earlier. "I still mustn't," Severus muttered as Albus nodded in understanding, "however, I must give this memory to him. He must know on how I feel," he said.

"Severus, it would be wiser if you just told him before your task," Albus said.

"No. I will not pursue it until the Dark Lord is defeated," Severus said determined.

"Then I can not stop you from doing anything. However, you must tell me a message so that I can send it to Harry so that he could see it during the memory. Is that understood?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded, "Indeed," he said as he began relaying his message.

* * *

"Fight back you coward! Why can't you fight back!" Harry yelled angrily at Snape as he and Severus were outside of Hogwarts as Severus was trying to flee and Harry had just caught him before he did.

"DON'T...DON'T EVER CALL ME A COWARD, POTTER!" Severus snapped as he was so angry that his eyes almost softened at the sight of Harry with tears going underneath his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU USED ME! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU USED ME!" Harry snapped angrily as tears were still going down his face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter? I never used you!" Severus said.

Before Harry gotten the chance to reply, he heard someone screaming and heard that it was himself as someone was using a _Crucio _on him.

"No! Have you forgotten our orders? Potter's for the Dark Lord! We must flee before the Ministry comes!" Severus called out to the other Death Eaters.

Harry struggled to get up as he dives for his wand before Severus could flee again. "Levi..." Harry stammered but he was too slow as Severus said a spell that knocked his wand out off his hand.

"Potter, you must know by now that all the spells that you have been using in your textbook was mine! Yes Potter! I, the Half-Blood Prince! You idiot child," Severus said and he said a spell to weaken Harry's magic power and with one last look before Harry's blackout, he saw Severus staring at him one last time with an apologetic look on his face before fleeing.

* * *

"What was it that you want to give me without the others noticing, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as he walked behind her and the two were walking up to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"I think that you should know the true reason of Severus feelings for you," Minerva began.

"He showed them to me alright! He attacked the school and fled to those distainful Death Eaters! If he cared about me, he wouldn't have!" Harry snapped.

"He knows that he couldn't, Harry," Minerva said calmly as Harry was still distraught from the battle that happend at Hogwarts two days ago. "If the Dark Lord founded out that you and he were together, Severus would have been killed," she said.

"Wait, how'd you know about my feelings for him? Snape doesn't even know!" Harry exclaimed.

"Albus told me right before he died," Minerva replied.

"I knew I couldn't trust him," Harry murmured.

The two went inside the office and Harry watched as he recgonized the vial Minerva was getting from Dumbledore's desk. "Isn't that's a memory vial?" Harry asked nervously.

Minerva nodded, "Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry," she said grinning as she tried to cheer up the young lad which it did. "Severus memory is within here and I think it is time to use Dumbledore's Pensieve to see this now, won't we?" Minerva asked as she dumped the memory inside.

"I feel like I'm introduing on something," Harry began.

"It's fine Mr. Potter. Severus wants you to see this. Dumbledore was the one who instructed Severus to give you a message," Minerva explained.

"A message? What kind of message?" Harry asked as his heart began beating up and he looked up to see Minerva and saw that she was leaving. "Your not watching?" He asked quite surprised.

Minerva shook her head, "This is only for you to see and you alone," she said and with that, she left Harry alone in the office.

* * *

(Seven Years Later)

"You reckon that Harry and Snape are fighting one another?" Ron asked as he and Hermione were walking down the path to Harry's very own manor.

"When are you going to realize that they're together now?" Hermione asked.

Ron twitched, "After what Snape did to Harry that one time? I think not!" He exclaimed.

"Really Ron, it was one fight. It was also the time that Harry had his bachelor party, remember? We didn't think that Draco would be using a muggle video recorder and that he would caught Harry kissing the lap dancer," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't Harry's fault! The lap dancer made the first move," Ron protested.

Hermione didn't say anything anymore as she had just knock on the door and that the door opened revealing an adoptive seven-year-old girl name Mikaela Potter-Snape. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!" She squealed as she hugged them both.

"Hey squirt, where are your father's?" Ron asked.

Mikaela made a face, "I think they're in the living room eating at one another," she said.

"Eating?" Ron asked confused as the three made their way to the living room and saw Harry and Severus kissing one another hungrily.

Hermione quickly covered Mikaela's eyes with her hand as Ron cleared his throat loudly for the two men to hear. The two broke apart from another as Harry was blushing bright red and saw that his two friends had arrived.

"Mikaela, why don't you find your brother Sam? I'm sure you two have better things to do," Hermione suggested. Mikaela nodded and with that, Hermione released Mikaela from her and the four watched her leave the room and went upstairs. "Really, don't you two notice a thing when a child is in the room?" She scolded.

"I'm sorry Hermione. We just couldn't," Harry began.

"Couldn't what?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"That we couldn't stop cause we are in love," Severus replied and with that, the two kissed again as they ignored Ron's gagging noise and Hermione's glare at him.

* * *

(Seven years ago-Severus Memory Message)

_"Harry, if you're watching this, that must mean that I have fled to the Dark Lord's side and that Dumbledore is dead. Whatever that I did to make your life miserable during your sixth year was all an act. You may not believe it, but I care deeply for you. To be exact, I have fallen in love with you ever since your second year. I kept of denying it but I finally conclude that I am. However, due to the circumstances, we can not be together until the Dark Lord has fallen._

_That is why I have asked Dumbledore to help me so that I could give this memory to you from him and he could give it to Minerva and she would give it to you. Cause when this message is complete, Dumbledore will erase my memory of this event until the time is right for you and you would restore my memory for me with a spell that Minerva is going to give you. You must write down that spell and hid it so that the Dark Lord would not find it. _

_We may see each other during the finale battle of the Dark Lord, but remember this: I am by your side and not your enemy. If everything goes well and that I have survive this, I want to be your lover, Harry Potter. I love you with all my heart. I do not wish to see another man beside myself, standing by your side at the alter of your wedding. Once this is all over, if you wish to pursue me, find me and restore my memory from this day. I want you. I will wait forever until you decide or not even decide at all. I wish you luck on your battle with the Dark Lord, and that you will survive. _

_I love you...."_

* * *

_me: You must have figured out by now that the names "Mikaela" and "Sam" came from the movie, Transformers!_

_Harry: I thought we were talking about Harry Potter?_

_me: We are. Also, there will be an alternative ending to this story though some of you may not like it or even bash me for it cause of a character death. Even I have trouble writing it..._

_Severus: When will it be up?_

_me: Somewhere next week, I believe. So, who've seen the Transformers movie? I just absolutely love Optimus Prime and Sam. Wonderful battles! I was practically at the edge of my seat during the whole entire movie!_

_Hermione: *Cough* We'll be onto the next chapter soon..._

_Severus: Review and update. _


	2. Alternating Ending

True Reason 2

Warning: Harry/Snape (Do Not Read If This Offends You)

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

* * *

"Albus, you must be joking. I clearly think I heard you wrong," Severus said as he and Albus were walking around the castle one night.

"Severus, the Dark Lord is at work here. His going to come after Harry any time soon. Shouldn't you be able to tell him before you flee?" Albus asked.

It was the middle of sixth year and right after Slughorn's Christmas party. Albus Dumbledore knew the plans of the Dark Lord already since the Dark Lord reveals them to Severus and that they always come true. Albus also knew that he was going to die by the end of sixth year since that was Draco Malfoy's task. Severus have ignored the question as he looked at him, "The Ring is killing you, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"That's what the ring does when it's dark magic," Albus replied as he was wearing the ring on his finger, "Severus, Horace told me about what happened during the Christmas party," Albus said.

Severus seethed, "He shouldn't have told you anything!" He snapped.

Albus raised his eyebrow, "Of course blowing up right in front of Harry and his date isn't interesting," he said.

"Potter shouldn't have gone with Lovegood. He deserves better then her," Severus replied.

"Severus, when are you going to tell Harry that your in love with him? How long has it been for you, my friend?" Albus asked.

Severus glared, "Second year," he seethed out even though deep inside, he was terrified during second year as he had heard about Harry defeating the Dark Lord as he had founded the Chambers of Secret.

"Before you know it Severus, Harry will be taken by Miss Cho Chang," Albus said with a teasing smile.

Severus twitched, "Albus, you know that I can't take Harry under my wing yet. If the Dark Lord finds out..." he began.

"You could always use a false memory for him. The Dark Lord could never find out," Albus replied.

"I...I want to wait until the Dark Lord is gone and defeated. Besides, I don't even thing Potter like men," Severus said slowly.

"I doubt that," Albus said grinning as he had a conversation not long ago with Harry about Snape.

"What?" Severus asked as he turned quickly to look at Albus.

"Honestly, you and Harry both used Occlumency, right? Didn't you saw the memory or something?" Albus asked smirking.

"Albus!" Severus snapped. Albus sighed as he told Severus about his and Harry conversation earlier. "I still mustn't," Severus muttered as Albus nodded in understanding, "however, I must give this memory to him. He must know on how I feel," he said.

"Severus, it would be wiser if you just told him before your task," Albus said.

"No. I will not pursue it until the Dark Lord is defeated," Severus said determined.

"Then I can not stop you from doing anything. However, you must tell me a message so that I can send it to Harry so that he could see it during the memory. Is that understood?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded, "Indeed," he said as he began relaying his message.

* * *

"Fight back you coward! Why can't you fight back!" Harry yelled angrily at Snape as he and Severus were outside of Hogwarts as Severus was trying to flee and Harry had just caught him before he did.

"DON'T...DON'T EVER CALL ME A COWARD, POTTER!" Severus snapped as he was so angry that his eyes almost softened at the sight of Harry with tears going underneath his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU USED ME! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU USED ME!" Harry snapped angrily as tears were still going down his face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter? I never used you!" Severus said.

Before Harry gotten the chance to reply, he heard someone screaming and heard that it was himself as someone was using a _Crucio _on him.

"No! Have you forgotten our orders? Potter's for the Dark Lord! We must flee before the Ministry comes!" Severus called out to the other Death Eaters.

Harry struggled to get up as he dives for his wand before Severus could flee again. "Levi..." Harry stammered but he was too slow as Severus said a spell that knocked his wand out off his hand.

"Potter, you must know by now that all the spells that you have been using in your textbook was mine! Yes Potter! I, the Half-Blood Prince! You idiot child," Severus said and he said a spell to weaken Harry's magic power and with one last look before Harry's blackout, he saw Severus staring at him one last time with an apologetic look on his face before fleeing.

* * *

"What was it that you want to give me without the others noticing, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as he walked behind her and the two were walking up to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"I think that you should know the true reason of Severus feelings for you," Minerva began.

"He showed them to me alright! He attacked the school and fled to those distainful Death Eaters! If he cared about me, he wouldn't have!" Harry snapped.

"He knows that he couldn't, Harry," Minerva said calmly as Harry was still distraught from the battle that happend at Hogwarts two days ago. "If the Dark Lord founded out that you and he were together, Severus would have been killed," she said.

"Wait, how'd you know about my feelings for him? Snape doesn't even know!" Harry exclaimed.

"Albus told me right before he died," Minerva replied.

"I knew I couldn't trust him," Harry murmured.

The two went inside the office and Harry watched as he recgonized the vial Minerva was getting from Dumbledore's desk. "Isn't that's a memory vial?" Harry asked nervously.

Minerva nodded, "Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry," she said grinning as she tried to cheer up the young lad which it did. "Severus memory is within here and I think it is time to use Dumbledore's Pensieve to see this now, won't we?" Minerva asked as she dumped the memory inside.

"I feel like I'm introduing on something," Harry began.

"It's fine Mr. Potter. Severus wants you to see this. Dumbledore was the one who instructed Severus to give you a message," Minerva explained.

"A message? What kind of message?" Harry asked as his heart began beating up and he looked up to see Minerva and saw that she was leaving. "Your not watching?" He asked quite surprised.

Minerva shook her head, "This is only for you to see and you alone," she said and with that, she left Harry alone in the office.

* * *

(One Year Later)

"Hey Har, are you alright?" Hermione asked softly as she patted his shoulder making Harry jumped.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harry asked quietly but Hermione and Ron could see the tears pouring down from his eyes quickly.

"Harry, you could cry all day if you want. After all, you didn't have the time to tell Snape on how you felt about him. He died by protecting us in that tunnel and we had no choice but to see Nagini bit him in front of us. If we had a choice Harry, he would have been alive today," Ron explained softly to him.

"I was just thinking why didn't Fawkes came in to help us? Fawkes had healing powers, so that he could had saved him..." Harry said as he wiped his tears away.

"Harry, you know by the fact how powerful Nagini is. You barely beat her to get to Voldemort (Ron shuddered at the name even though he was gone), we barely saved you when we saw you," Hermione said.

"I was there Hermione! I could have done something! But no, I just stood there like a coward! Snape's the real hero in our time. I shouldn't have called him a coward when I was fighting against him back then," Harry said.

"You fought Snape and called him a coward?" Ron asked in disbelief as he had never thought that someone would still be alive after calling Snape a coward. However, if it was another student, perhaps, but Harry?

"We all thought that he was on the other side Ron," Herminoe pointed out.

Ron nodded slowly, "Mate, it's time to let him go. I'm sure that within years, you'll be with someone that you love happily married," he said as he looked at him.

Harry sighed, "I hope your right," he muttered and before he turned around to leave with his friends, he turned back to look at the tombstone one last time and left side-by-side with Hermione and Ron.

Right beside Dumbledore's tombstone laid Severus Snape's tombstone with the saying:

_In loving memory of Severus Snape_

_1954-1998_

_Died at the age of 44_

_A person who had helped saved the world and is loved by his closest friends and family_

* * *

(Seven years ago-Severus Memory Message)

_"Harry, if you're watching this, that must mean that I have fled to the Dark Lord's side and that Dumbledore is dead. Whatever that I did to make your life miserable during your sixth year was all an act. You may not believe it, but I care deeply for you. To be exact, I have fallen in love with you ever since your second year. I kept of denying it but I finally conclude that I am. However, due to the circumstances, we can not be together until the Dark Lord has fallen._

_That is why I have asked Dumbledore to help me so that I could give this memory to you from him and he could give it to Minerva and she would give it to you. Cause when this message is complete, Dumbledore will erase my memory of this event until the time is right for you and you would restore my memory for me with a spell that Minerva is going to give you. You must write down that spell and hid it so that the Dark Lord would not find it. _

_We may see each other during the finale battle of the Dark Lord, but remember this: I am by your side and not your enemy. If everything goes well and that I have survive this, I want to be your lover, Harry Potter. I love you with all my heart. I do not wish to see another man beside myself, standing by your side at the alter of your wedding. Once this is all over, if you wish to pursue me, find me and restore my memory from this day. I want you. I will wait forever until you decide or not even decide at all. I wish you luck on your battle with the Dark Lord, and that you will survive. _

_I love you...."_

* * *

End...

me: well, how was it?

Snape: I died?

me: Alternating ending, remmeber?

Harry: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Hermione: Review and update.


End file.
